Valves, such as ball valves and butterfly valves are ubiquitous for controlling fluid flow through piping and conduits in many environments. For example, in the industrial environment, valves control the flow of fluids and gasses through pipelines for material supply, venting, cooling/heating, hydraulic actuation and many other applications. While in the past, control valves were typically operated by hand, automated valve operation is becoming more common since it permits computerized and remote operation/control, e.g., from a control room, eliminating manual operation and its attendant labor and risks. In many instances, it is important to keep a valve opened or closed, within a predetermined range of operation, or at a specific degree of openness. These constrictions on valve position can be monitored and/or implemented by limit switches, which sense on valve position and either send a signal representative of position or enable/disable-open/close a circuit which can be used to control process equipment, e.g., a pump which pumps fluid through a pipeline controlled by the valve on which a limit switch is installed. It is known to utilize limit switches on electrically, pneumatically and hydraulically actuated valves to provide a mechanism for controlling valve position (to keep the valve within a predetermined range of motion), as well as to provide signal data indicative of valve position. While automated valves have become common, manual valves continue to be used, e.g., for backup purposes, such as for valves that may be actuated when the automatic valve or its supporting system (e.g., electrical power) fails or is purposely shut down. Manual valves are used as override valves for maintenance purposes and in emergencies, e.g., to assure that a pipeline is shut off. Further, a manual valve may, at times, be utilized for establishing a static degree of openness, e.g., for establishing a constant, reduced flow rate through a system. While limit switch use on manually-actuated valves is known, there is a need for limit switches and switchboxes having improved features and functionality, e.g., pertaining to retro-fitability and compatibility to existing valve assemblies, lockout capabilities, corrosion resistance and capability to maintain a given valve setting.